tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Party 'Til We're Purple
Maddie hosts a party at her house while her parents go on vacation, which leads to some poor decision making. Episode Summary Maddie is sitting on the couch, texting Carson. Her parents are just about ready to leave for Orlando. They offer Maddie to come along with them one last time, but she's sure she doesn't want to go. Her parents tell her that she can hang out with friends while they're gone, but no parties. Maddie promises she won't have a party. Her parents leave, and Maddie then tells everyone she's having a party. It seems like everybody from their grade is at Maddie's party. They even hired Kole and Trevor to DJ for them. Kole is surprised he's still got those DJ skills. It's a very loud and fun party. Kaitlin thanks Maddie again for hosting. Maddie is awaiting some "goods." Kaitlin is very confused as to what she means. Just then, Carson comes in with Justin, Dustin, and Steven. They all have beer and e-cigarettes. Steven knows this party is going to get hype now. Some of Maddie's friends are questioning it, but some are going for it. Maddie thanks Carson for bringing all the goods. Kaitlin, Olivia, Jordan, and Katie all aren't sure if they should partake. Maddie eventually gets so drunk that her and Carson go into Maddie's room and have sex. Justin is so drunk that he starts doing gay things with Bryce. Bryce is very uncomfortable. Keagan welcomes him to the club as he stares down Elliot. Elliot doesn't even know what he did. Dustin is so drunk he's going around Maddie's yard, peeing. Steven is so drunk that he begins to hit on Shannon. Shannon isn't sure how to feel. Steven gives her a sip of beer and all of a sudden she feels like she wants to do naughty things to him. Steven and Shannon go in another room. Kaitlin is getting a very uneasy feeling from this party and thinks she should leave. The next morning, Maddie wakes up with her mouth on Carson's crotch. She checks her phone and notices her parents are going to be back home soon. Her dad wasn't feeling well so they canceled the trip. Maddie freaks out and wonders how she's supposed to get the mess cleaned up in 10 minutes. Carson helps Maddie clean up, but it's too late. Carson leaves before he gets in trouble himself. Maddie is scared. Her parents are furious at her for having a party. They ground her for a month. Maddie goes to her room, sulking. Maddie's dad notices all the beer cans and kind of wishes he was at the party now. Production Information * There is surprisingly no CGI used in this episode * The first episode to take a more adult approach with sexual content and use of alcohol. The reason behind this was to show that the show was more aimed towards the teen and older viewers * In the credits, Kaitlin makes an apology speech, letting the audience know that the writers are sorry if they offended anybody within the episode, or if they just flat out did not like the episode. She goes on about how you shouldn't drink illegally and have sex without age of consent and all that Trivia * The episode title could be a reference to line "we're gonna party till we're purple" from The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie * Kole and Trevor DJ the party, showing that they still have some DJ skills from the ''Soccer Stars'''' ''episode "Play That Groovy Beat" * The following songs are heard at the party: ** "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj ** "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" by Skrillex ** "Checkpoint" by Nitro Fun and Hyper Potions * Keagan refers to the fact that Elliot seemed to act gay around him in "Not Meant To Be" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles